


What If

by Heline_Zhang



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bruce lost his memory recently</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

1a

这很困难，但是就连他也无法否认，Jason Todd已经长成了一个非常英俊的年轻男人。如果不是他在法律上早已死去，如果Jason也像其他的家人一样出现在哥谭市的晚宴上，也许就会夺走人们聚焦在他自己身上的注意力。

如果。只有在极少的情况下，他会允许自己稍稍幻想一下如果那些不幸的故事未曾发生过。他想知道如果Jason从未死去，他会成长为一个什么样的人。他比Dick更好动，两个人都有同样的热情和好奇心；街头生活带给他那种粗野的、实在的行动方式，比Dick作为杂技演员的优雅更干净利落；还有他身上那种与生俱来的文艺气质，是Tim和Damian身上都没有的。也许Jason会变成人们最喜欢的那种有一双叛逆的绿眼睛的年轻少爷。

又或者他会像Dick一样经历叛逆期。他的童年经历也许会使得他的青春期不太顺畅，他也许会犯下错误、经历失败，但是最终他会成为一个成熟稳重的人。

他会有初恋、遇到他挚爱的女人。他也许会吸引许多的人。

这是一个甜美的、如果的时刻。而绝大部分时候，他会强迫自己回忆他被埋在自己父母的坟墓里，用手指关节打破棺材的疼痛和被欧米茄射线射中那一瞬间的恐惧，假装这样做就能让他对Jason所经历的一切感同身受。

蝙蝠侠用手指撑着下巴，面对着哥谭市的摄像头铺成的光幕，其中一格小小的画面上，红头罩正以一种舒适的安然面对着他的床铺卸下装备。

 

1b

“你是来找情人的吗，罗密欧？可惜庄园里此时可没有朱丽叶，只有两个老头儿。”Bruce微笑着对着挂在他窗户外面的一团阴影说。

对方推开他的窗户爬进来，他穿着一身最普通的兜帽夹克和裤子。“你就这样随便让人进你的房子吗？”他皱着眉说。

“对不起，我没有感到危险。你让我觉得很熟悉。我，我以前是不是认识你？”Bruce有些局促地说。

“……不，我们不认识。”他沉默了许久才说。

“好吧，那我们可以从现在认识。有什么是我能帮你的吗？”

他的团队已经走上了不同的道路，他接连失去了自己的兄弟和搭档，又重新失而复得。他回到哥谭来，想找蝙蝠侠要个答案，或者和他打一架。蝙蝠侠总是有答案，这次他却只和他打了一架。他没见到蝙蝠侠——他的那只蝙蝠侠，却见到了Bruce Wayne。他见到了他本应成为的样子。

“这真让人吃惊。”他慢吞吞地说。

 

2a

他是真心的。虽然红头罩曾经是蝙蝠侠的敌人之一，但是对Jason，蝙蝠侠从未有过像对其他宿敌那样的紧张和危险感。因为他们曾经是搭档，他全心全意地信任过这个孩子，他仍然信任这个年轻人。

他再一次死去又重获新生，他已经丢掉了他的能力和技巧，也忘记了蝙蝠侠所有的故事和痛苦。他选择抓住了重来一次，修正错误的机会。但是连Bruce也不知道，蝙蝠侠还在那里，蛰伏在他的肌肉记忆和他的聪明智慧里，等待着重新接过披风的时刻。

他幻想过如果他从未将Jason收入麾下，他也幻想过假如Jason未曾死去。在某个阴暗的、隐秘的角落，他甚至幻想过如果他们发展出一段更亲密的关系。

但他自始至终都知道，他最好的时候是和Jason搭档的时候。是他们英勇无畏、无所不能的时候；是他还会和每一个合作的英雄握手、对每一个坏蛋大声警告的时候；是他们年轻矫健、饱含热诚、将每一枚伤疤都视为勋章的时候；是他的族群带着无穷的充沛精力发展成长的时候；是他充分信任着别人、也被人信任着的时候。

 

2b

“你为什么放我进来？”他抱着手臂问道。

他可不是Dick，只要Bruce要求，什么都会做。（其实他知道他会做和Dick一样的事情，虽然蝙蝠并不像依赖Dick那么依赖他。但一半的他为此而嫉妒，一半的他为Dick感到担忧。）如果他想见Bruce，他就会见到Bruce。

“因为你是个英俊的年轻人？我是在开玩笑。”Bruce轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

“你是在和我调情吗？”他皱着眉冷冰冰地问。

“我只是陈述我所见的事实。”Bruce轻巧地反击。

“这没用。”他不耐烦地挥手，“我是来通知你，我们需要蝙蝠侠。”

Bruce的表情一下子沉了下来。Jason再一次看不懂他的想法。他学的很快，他想。

“我想哥谭已经有了一位蝙蝠侠，”Bruce用一种公事公办的口吻说，“而且我不知道这件事和我有什么关系，如你所见，Wayne企业已经被兼并，这些年我在支持蝙蝠侠只是谣传。”

“你和我都清楚这是怎么回事，B，Alfred告诉你了，”他低低吼道，那种熟悉的、对蝙蝠侠的愤怒战栗着滑过他的脊柱，“你知道这不公平！”

“很抱歉，但我无能为力。”Bruce镇定地说。

一瞬间Jason想扑上去掐住Bruce的脖颈，他想揍掉Bruce脸上的无动于衷，想将拳头嵌进这古老庄园的石墙里。他咬住了自己的牙齿，一言不发地爬上Bruce的窗台。

“你知道如果我们把蝙蝠侠重新找回来，我就不是我了吧？”Bruce在他身后问道。

他怎么会不知道呢。

他见到Bruce Wayne的第一眼就明白为什么Dick那么心甘情愿地就让步了。他一下子就喜欢上这个Bruce Wayne了。他像是Bruce，又像Dick，像Tim，又像他自己。他就像是那些甜蜜的如果。像是他曾经沉溺其中无法自拔的过去的记忆。

他按住胸口转身，在他的平民衣物下藏着一只红色的蝙蝠。

“没错。”他说。

“我保证，他会回来的，”Bruce说，一个名字在他舌尖滑过，他却记不起来如何发音，“总有一天。”

陌生人蹲在他的窗台上，对他笑了一下。他觉得，那很像是一个罗宾式的，快活的无忧无虑的笑。那人像一只火红的大鸟一样掉进了哥谭的夜空中。


End file.
